Changes, good or bad?
by Celtic-shadow
Summary: Set 30 years in the future, most of the originals are gone and mutants are florishing although still hated. A young boy by the name of Kotir has caused trouble, but is there something more to him, or is he just living up to the Maximoff name?
1. The Start of a new Beginning

Well, this is my first x-men fanfic ever. Please leave a review, I really don't care if it is just you saying you think it sucks, I like to see what people think of my work and how I can improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men nor any of the x-men characters. I only own the characters I make up.

-------------------

It has been almost 30 years since the mutans defeated Apocolypse but they are still no closer to acceptance. The number of mutants had increased greatly, but an impatiant mutant by the name of Kotir Maximoff destroyed all the work the late professor X and Magneto had achieved by inslulting the wrong person. That one act caused a small war erupted between humans and mutants, wiping out most of the mutant population.

Most suburbs now support two schools, one for humans and the other for mutants, but occasionally you will find three schools. The final for both humans and mutants. After the war Logan took over the mansion after Xavier died. Out of all the original X-men, only a few remained.

-------------------

A constant tapping at the window caused Kitana to wake up. She rubbed at her amber eyes.

"Kitana hurry up." A male voice from the window called.

Kitana lept out of bed and raced over to the window, steadying herself with her wings.

"Kotir? What are you doing here?" She demanded, drawing her brother into a hug.

"It's good to see you too sis." Was the reply.

Kitana looked over her brother. He was almost a splitting image of his father, Pietro, with the exception of his eyes. While Pietro had blue eyes, Kotir's were a dark green with a hint of silver. Kotir was a almost an exact replica of Pietro, in both personality and looks.

"Why did you do it?" Kitana asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that your safe." Kotir said, drawing his sister into another hug.

Kitana pulled away. "It does matter Kotir. We were so close to being truely accepted and then you went and blew it."

Kitana turned around, not wanting her brother to see the tears forming in her eyes. By rights Kitana and Kotir were only cousins, Kitana being the daughter of Wanda Maximoff and Remy LeBeau. The Gambits charm getting the better of the Scarlet Witch in the end, much to the dismay of Toad and Rogue. Kitana had long black hair and amber eyes, without her wings she passed as a human and was desired by most men. Two years older then Kitana, Kotir was unofficially adopted by Wanda after Pietro started running from the cops.

Kotir walked back over to the window.

"I'm sorry then. I wont bother you anymore." He said, leaping out of the window.

Kitana raced over to the window just in time to see her brother disappear. Kotir had inherited the speed of his father. Although he was unable to sustain the speed over long distances, it was enough to get him away from the mansion before his sister could call him back. As well as speed, Kotir was able to blend into the shadows and become one with them.

"Kotir." Kitana murmered wistfully.

-------------------

"Morning Kitana." People called as Kitana made her way to the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Alia asked.

Kitana looked up at her friend. "I'm fine Alia."

"Are you sure, you look like you've been crying."

Kitana nodded. "I'm sure, just got something in my eyes." She said, ducking off into the bathroom.

Kitana looked at her reflection, her eyes red from the night before. It was true that Kitana hadn't been crying. But staying up late going over her photo album with only a small torch hadn't been good for her eyes.

"What am I going to do about you Kotir?" She said to herself, turning on the hot water tap. Kitana was immune to the heat, but her powers were of the air.

After a swift shower Kitana made her way downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey, did you hear someone broke into the mansion last night?" Someone whispered.

Kitana groaned inward, if that was the morning topic then she knew what was coming.

"Kitana." Loagn growled from behind.

Kitana sighed and turned around. "Coming Logan."

-------------------

"Well, lets hear it."

Kitana looked at the older mutant. He looked just like he did in the photos with the professor.

"Kotir came into my room last night. I think he crept up in the shadows. I asked him why he did it but he wouldn't answer me. I'm worried about him Logan." Kitana sat down, she had learnt long ago that she could say anything to Logan and know it would be kept between them.

"Kotir's still alive?"

Kitana cocked her head to the side. "Of course he is still alive. We might not really be brother and sister, but we have a bond. We know when the other is in trouble and something is wrong with Kotir." She looked at the clock. "Logan, I really need to go or I'll be late for school."

Logan nodded and motioned for her to leave. After she was gone Rogue stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you think?"

"I dunno, but I think there's more to this then Kitana's letten on." Was Rogue's reply.

-------------------

There we go. A little short I know, the next chapter should be longer and up soon.


	2. The plot thickens

Kotir watched the mansion. "Be safe Kitten." He whispered as he saw her leave for school.

With Kitana gone from the mansion Kotir followed suit, leaving through the shadows of Bayville, occasionally scaring people as he moved from shadow to shadow. Eventually Kotir left the shadows and walked, he was now at the outskirts of town near a large abandoned building. Floodlights that were constantly on, even during the day, surrounded the building, making it impossible for Kotir to sneak up.

Walking up to the doors Kotir knocked three times. While waiting for the solid steel doors to open Kotir examined his clothes. His ash grey shirt was ripped and torn from his running through the bushes, but his blue denim jeans were fine.

With the doors now fully open Kotir walked inside and stripped off his shirt, revealing a well toned body. A large jaggard scar ran down his back, obvious against his tanned skin, something he inherited form his mother. This scar was a constant reminder of his life before living with Kitana, Wanda and Gambit.

"Well?" Asked a female voice from the shadows.

"Well what?" Kotir replied, accepting a shirt from a servant.

"How did it go? Will she be joining us?"

"No."

"Did you even ask her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know she won't join us?"

Kotir stopped. "Because I know my own sister. And if I wasn't wanted by the FBI and everyone else I wouldn't even be here myself." He said before storming off to his bedroom.

"We'll see about that." The voice said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So who was in your room last night Kitana?" Akayshia asked.

Kitana turned to the dark skinned girl. "No one, why?"

"Oh come on Kit. I was on sercurity last night. I saw a figure creep into the mansion, and then saw Logan calling you into his office this morning. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that someone was in your room." Akayshia replied, tossing her long dark hair as a cute guy walked past.

Kitana turned to Akayshia, her amber eyes darkening. "No one was in my room Akayshia.. And my name is Kitana, not Kit. Not if you like your precious hair as it is I suggest you leave me alone and stop asking me questions I have already answered." She said before she stalked off.

Kitana sat down at a lunch table, her wings out. The teachers had stopped telling her to withdraw them, as they indicated that the air mistress wanted to be left alone. This stopped all but one person. A human boy by the name of Ryan.

"Whats wrong?" Ryan asked as he walked over to Kitana.

Kitana looked up into Ryans blue eyes. "Nothings wrong."

"Then why do you have your wings out?"

Kitana quickly withdrew her wings.

"It's about the person that snuck into the mansion last night isn't it?" Ryan asked, placing an arm around his friend.

Kitana draped her arms around Ryan's neck and burst into tears.

"I miss him. Everyone treats him like the bad guy, and that the war was all his fault. But I know it wasn't. I know Kotir is good and wouldn't have done something like that unless forced to." She said in between sobs, keeping her voice down so no one else but Ryan could hear.

Ryan held her until she stopped crying.

"I know you miss him, and although I didn't know him all that long before this whole mess started, I miss him as well. Now come on, lets see a smile before we go outside. There's a fair breeze blowing out there, and the sports teacher wants the wind gone so he can start the javelin tryouts."

Kitana looked up at her friend. Kitana's wind powers were favoured by most of the teachers that taught outdoors. She was one of the few mutants who could use their powers at school, so long as they helped the school. She stood up and offered Ryan a hand.

"Then we best not keep him waiting." She said with a smile. Using her powers always calmed her down.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, good, you're here Kitana." Mr. Kland said.

Kitana nodded to the sports teacher.

"How much of the winds do you want gone?" She asked, letting her hair down out of the ponytail it was in.

"Just a little, it is important that the students get used to a little breeze. If you could keep it even during the whole tryouts so it makes it fair, that would be great." He said, before turning to the students.

Kitana closed her eyes and Ryan walked over next to her, making sure he was ready to move his friend incase a stray javelin came this way. Dispite this being a mixed school which allowed both mutants and humans, there were still people here that hated mutants.

Kitana's whole body tensed up and the wind died down.

"That's perfect Kitana." Mr. Kland called.

Half way through the tryouts A huge gust of wind came down through the tryouts, sending the javelin that was in the air flying off course. Kitana's eyes snapped open and she focused on the javelin, trying to use the air current around it to make it miss the students. A thud alerted Kitana to the javelin's landing, the scream that followed made her think she was unsucessful.

"She's trying to kill me!"

Kitana collapsed. She was angry with herself for letting the wind get out of control like that, it was unlike her to lose control like that. A crowd started to gather around the fallen girl. Spreading her wings Kitana stood up, ready to take off. She wasn't ready to face everyone.

"Kit wait." Ryan called.

Kitana looked up, her amber eyes meeting his blue.

"I need to go." Kitana said, leaving the ground with a single beat of her wings.

"Kitana!" Ryan yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'll prove him wrong yet." A female voice from the bushes said.

* * *

Yup, thought I'd go with a typical cliffhanger that leaves the reader wondering who the evil woman is, and what she wants. Anywho, the next chapter should be up in the next two weeks. 


	3. Kotir's Past

Kotir turned from the rain splattered winder. There was no chance of seeing Kitana now. Not with the constant rain. Even if he could get out, he wouldn't be able to convince her to come outside.

"Stupid Rain." He muttered, walking over to the CD player.

A smile crept over Kotir's face as the first song came on.

"It's simply amazing how one song can reflect my life so well." He said, flopping down onto the bed.

---FLASHBACK---

A seven year old Kotir was running away from Kitana. Pietro and Wanda were watching them.

"Kitana!" Wanda called to her daughter, who was gliding towards Kotir.

Kitana stopped in mid-air and looked at her mother.

"What did I tell you?"

Kitana frowned and landed.

"Let's go."

"But I don't want to go; please can we stay a little longer." The five year old begged.

Wanda shook her head and Kitana sighed.

"Bye Kotir." She said softly, following her mother.

Pietro walked over to his son. "Come along Kotir. It's time we head off as well."

Kotir kept his attention on where he was walking; ignoring all the whispers and stares they received. Occasionally he head 'winged monster', or 'there're all freaks.' Upon hearing these Kotir clenched his fists, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

The next day was Kitana's first day at school. Pietro had asked Kotir to look after Kitana, and show her around. Kotir was disappointed when he couldn't find her before school or at recess.

"Leave me alone!" A female voice yelled at lunch time.

Recognising his cousin's scream Kotir ran to Kitana's aid. The anger inside him rising at the sight before him.

Kitana was standing within a group of four boys in the year above Kotir. The boys were chanting 'Freak' and pulling at her wings. 12 bloody feathers were on the ground already, and Kitana's wings were bleeding from the bottom. They had pulled out her remige feathers. The anger inside Kotir reached boiling point and he charged at the closest boy. They both fell to the ground.

"Leave her alone." He yelled, punching the boy in the chest.

Seeing their friend in trouble the other three ran over to Kotir and the older boy.

"Run Kitana." Kotir yelled, backing away from his attackers.

Kitana stared in horror as she watched her cousin and best friend become surrounded.

"Run!"

Kitana shook her head and ran. Kotir looked at his attackers. They now had him cornered.

"You're going to pay for this you freak lover." The boy that Kotir tackled said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Kotir pushed himself into the corner, wishing he could just disappear.

Kotir closed his eyes as the boy came at him, fist first. His dark brown eyes flickered open when he heard a scream. In front of him was the boys, the one that tried to hit Kotir was nursing a bloody hand. Kotir started panicking when he realised he couldn't move away from the wall.

"Kitana help!" He yelled when Kitana came into view with some teachers.

"Kotir, what are you doing in the wall silly?" She questioned. Despite all that had happened she was still cheerful.

The teachers looked at her strangly.

"Kitana honey, what are you talking about? Kotir can't be in the wall." One of the teachers said. Kotir recognised the voice as his own teacher Mrs. Grayhill.

"I don't know. One of the boys was going to hit me, and then I was in here." He replied, the panic inside him starting to rise.

"Give me your hand silly." Kitana said, extending her hand.

Kotir slowly extended his own hand; sure this wasn't going to work. Kotir hugged Kitana as he fell out of the wall, causing the teachers to scream.

---END FLASHBACK---

Kotir smiled at the memory. That was the first time his powers had shown. Kotir leapt off his bed and began dancing on his own, singing along to the new song.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The phantom of the opera is here, inside your mind."

He chuckled to himself, remembering how he and Kitana used to sing and dance together. A sour expression came over his face as he remembered the last time they had performed this song.

---FLASHBACK---  
"Sing my angel of music." A ten year old Kotir sang before taking a bow with Kitana.

Wanda, Gambit and the other mutants in the mansion cheered wildly, with the exception of one. Pietro.

12 months earlier Kotir's mother passes away without warning. Kotir had begun to accept the fact that his mother wasn't coming back. But Pietro hadn't. Pietro had isolated himself, refusing to let anyone near him, including his own son. Later that night Kotir tried to get close to his father.

"Dad?" Kotir said softly, knocking on the door. Crash. "Dad?" Kotir repeated, louder. Crash.  
Kotir opened the door to his father's room in the mansion. Items were flying everywhere, and Pietro was running around in the middle of it all.

"Father!" Kotir called, dodging flying objects. For once he was glad he inherited a little of his fathers speed.

Pietro stopped and looked at his dark eyed son. A small mini tornado was beginning to form in the middle of the room, knocking more items off the wall. Pietro began to run the other way, neutralizing the tornado.

With the winds died down Pietro looked at Kotir once again.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kotir. I'm your son."

"I have no son. I never have and never will. I have always been on my own and will continue to be until the day I die." Pietro replied as he began to run once again.

An ornamental Katana blade detached itself from the wall. Kotir avoided the blade several times, but on the fifth rotation it struck Kotir in the middle of the back.

Kotir lay on the floor screaming in pain for 15 minutes before someone entered the room. The last thing he remembered was a pair of black boots, and a pair of white boots.

"He's waking up." Kotir heard as his eyes flickered open.

The first thing he saw was Kitana surrounded by white.

"Are we dead?" He asked weakly.

"No silly, you're in the hospital. Mum found you in uncles room laying in a pool of blood with the katana blade wedged in your back. The doctor said she was lucky she found you when she did. Other wise you might have bled to death."

As Kitana finished Wanda walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Kotir shook his head. "Not so good, although better then what I did before."

Wanda nodded and walked behind Kitana. "I don't know why my brother did that, but I've had a talk with him and he doesn't even know why exactly he did it himself. But he's decided to turn custody of you over to me so something like this will never happen again."

Kotir nodded slowly, not sure what to make of this. Sensing Kotir's uncertainty Kitana placed a hand on Kotir's.

"It will be like a sleep over. You can see your dad during the day, and stay with us at night. This way we'll always be able to play not matter what."

Catching his cousin's enthusiasm Kotir smiled. Surprisingly the injury didn't leave a scar.

---END FLASHBACK---

"If only things had stayed that was." Kotir murmured as he returned to the window. The rain had died down a lot.

A knock at the door brought Kotir back to the real world.

"What do you want?" He spat as the door opened.

"Touchy aren't we?" The dark figure that entered the room said.

"What do you want?" Kotir repeated.

"I want to know if you are ready to go see if Kitana is ready to join us. I heard she had an accident today that almost killed someone." Kotir raised an eyebrow at this information. "And what's worse is that she was using her powers. She's going to have the whole school against her now. Or at least she will when she comes back. If she comes back. I heard she ran away, not wanting to face the consequences of her actions."

"Kitana has had almost perfect control over her powers for close to 11 years now so I doubt she lost control of her powers. And even if I did want to look for her. It would be extremely hard because she is weak against water and will be hiding somewhere." Kotir spat, leaving the room.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." The figure said before disappearing.

-------------

remiges are the main feathers used for flight in birds.

Well, that's just a little something about Kotir. I don't know if I want to do one about Kitana, but for once I actually have an idea on where I want my story to go I have exams coming up in the next 3 weeks so the next chap should be up some time after that


End file.
